


Changing Tides {Kiyotaka Ishimaru x reader}

by Fandomness_randommess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Class 77-B - Freeform, Class 78, F/M, Hope's Peak Academy, I'm sorry if I get their personalities wrong, Mondo Owada and reader are friends, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Reserve Course (Dangan Ronpa), reader is a secret ultimate, reader is in reserve course, then the main course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomness_randommess/pseuds/Fandomness_randommess
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) was a disappointment to her family and a reserve course student at Hope's Peak Academy.Since her enrollment life had gone downhill, with her classmates isolating her and a group of boys in her grade slowly ganging up on her more and more to the point she was scared to leave her dorm room other than for school.However, there was a rumor that a student from the main course class 78-A could help her.  The ultimate Biker Gang Leader, Mondo Oowada.How does one encounter with the scary-looking boy change her whole life and introduce her to a slew of new and overwhelming people, including Ishimaru Kiyotaka?





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly for some self-fanservice soooo don't expect much lmao. I just want to imagine all my babies happy and living their best lives dammit.  
Also, warning for small amounts of bullying, sexual harassment (verbal), and a bit of violence in the beginning chapters. Nothing too crazy, like no full out non-con scene, however, there are mentions of it. (is it a bit of a vent from personal experiences? Maybe... but oh well, its my oc, my story, anyways, enjoy!)

You let out a yelp as you were shoved against the wall, your head aching as it hit the cement.

"Come on, don't be so shy now! You were all talkative during class!" The black-haired boy sneered, closing in on your face. You attempted to shy away from him by bringing your chin to your chest, hoping that if your eyes could stick to your shoes, they would disappear; however, the boy only yanked your head back up by your hair.

You let out a grunt as tears came to your eyes.

"Now that's a face I like to see!" He jeered, looking back at his four friends. "Why don't you make more noises like that huh?"

Blinking back the tears threatening to spill down your cheeks, you said, "I only talk in class to give answers. I don't know what else you want from me. Just leave me alone Takashi." You pleaded with the boy.

He only laughed, turning back to his friends. "You hear that? She wants us to stop!" The other laughed with him as he turned back to face you. Keeping your head still, he brought his face so close to yours that your noses touched. "Well, how about you stop trying to be a main course student? It's so obvious that you want to! Hell, you should just stop trying at life altogether! Although," He said quietly all of a sudden. His free hand grabbed your chin, his fingers prodding at your lips. A cold red glint ran across his eyes as he stared at you as if you were prey.

"I could think of something useful you could do, or rather your lips here could do for us. At least it'd shut you the fuck up for a little bit."

The thought of them using you... like _that_ made the tears you had been holding back stream down your cheeks, the fear of being forced to "_please_" these monsters terrifying every last nerve in your body.

As if that's what he was waiting for, Takashi stepped back, his laugh bouncing off the walls loudly and clearly. His friends were quick to join in.

"Now that's what I want to see. Although I'd prefer it if you were on your knees." He said with a_ disgusting_ wink and he turned on his heel and left the hall, his friends following behind him.

All strength in your body left you and you fell to the ground, not caring about your uniform and how disheveled it must've looked. Tears ran down your face at an incredible speed, yet your breathing seemed to stop altogether. You weren't sure how long you sat on the ground for, balling your eyes out, but by the time you got to your dorm room, the sun was already setting.

Sitting down at your desk, your eyes fell on the small sticky note stuck on your school laptop. Another girl from a separate reserve course class took pity and gave it to you after seeing those boys terrorize you last month. Apparently, despite school only being in session for four months, a boy in the first-year class of the main course became known for helping other students in need. Of course, it was a complete rumor with no substantial evidence, but the girl seemed to believe it enough to give you information about the boy. You had just been too terrified to see if it was true and ask him for help.

Plucking the sticky note from the desk, you looked over the information again.

"Mondo Oowada, class 78.... the ultimate biker gang leader." You muttered to yourself as the sun finally set, casting your previously lit room into darkness.

You let out a groan, dropping your head to the table with a low thud. _"How could any gang leader help me when a mini gang is already harassing me in the first place?!"_ You thought bitterly. Staring at the sticky note with even more suspicion, you let out a sigh. _"Well, it's not as if it could get worse than it already seems to be leading to. If anything, I could always..."_

You shook your head violently. "No! How could I think that!" You exclaimed to yourself, rubbing at your head forcefully and knotting up your hair. Looking back down at the note, you sighed in defeat._ "It's worth a shot."_

And so, the next day, after the final bell rang, you ran to the main course building, pushing past the other students. It was common knowledge that the Ultimate Classes stayed after later to hone their skills and talents; however, you could _not_ be caught by Takashi and his gang today or else you may not make it out in one piece at the rate their harassment has been increasing.

Five minutes later and out of breath, you found yourself in front of classroom 1-A, for the 78th Main Course Class of Hope's Peak Academy. Your hands shook as the eyes of main course students stared at you in curiosity and confusion as they passed in the halls.

A boy with pink hair and sharp teeth leaned in close to a plain-looking boy with... was that an ahoge? The former boy "whispered" to his friend, "what's a reserve course student doing here?" He said, referencing your uniform.

The latter was quick to jab his elbow into his friend's ribs, sending you an apologetic wave; however, the damage had been done. As your confidence began to slip away, so did your will to ask for the ultimate Biker Gang Leader's help, but as you began to turn on your heel and run back to the safety of your dorm room, the door slammed open, revealing a red-haired boy in a white jacket, which was _definitely_ not apart of the school uniform. But he was an ultimate so... it didn't really matter, did it?

"Whoa! Sorry about that, uuuh..." He trailed off as he looked you up and down. "The hell's a reserve course student doing here?" He asked bluntly, making you wince.

Your hands shook violently and it took you a moment to get your voice. "I...um... I-I was wondering i-if Mondo O-Oowada was here... I w-wanted to talk with h-him." You swallowed thickly.

The boy stared down at you for a moment before laughing out loud, his head falling back. "Damn, you stutter as much as Toko!" Turning his head, he yelled out to his classmate. "Hey, Mondo! There's a reserve course girl here looking for you! Wants to talk to you about something."

You mentally slapped your forehead in embarrassment as all eyes looked towards you and the loud and blunt boy. Flashing you a mischievous smile, he muttered a "good luck" before leaving the classroom.

You stared at his back in a mix of complete shock, anger, and confusion... that is until the terrifying gang leader ultimate walked through the door and closed it with a soft thud. He looked down at you with sharp eyes.

Letting out a small squeak, you jumped back, bringing your hands, which were still clutching onto the sticky note, to your face. Mondo immediately took notice of this, his eyes losing their steely gaze before returning to its normal look. Despite regaining his composure, there was a barely noticeable blush on his cheeks.

"So, what do ya want?" He said, his voice softer than you expected.

Taking a deep breath, you explained your situation. The terrorizing, harassment, and damn near sexual violence committed on your within the last four months. Mondo stayed stoic throughout your story, his eyes only filling with an unexplainable emotion when you told the details of the recent sexual harassment.

"And... so I heard a rumor that you helped students as lowly as me with problems like this... but I understand if that's the case... b-but, I'll pay you whatever you want!" You explained, looking up at him, hands gripping your uniform above your heart. "My family has a lot of money so we can pay you with that or buy you stuff for your gang o-or..." You went silent for a moment, the fear of what he would want from you finally consuming you. Letting go of the uniform blazer, you pulled at the dress shirt underneath, your fingers fidgeting with the top button. "or you could use me for a-a night. Whatever you want I'll give it to you, just please make _them_ stop." You pleaded, eyes falling to the floor as tears escaped your eyes.

A large hand covered your small ones, making you jump. Looking back up, you couldn't see Mondo's eyes, his hair covering most of his face at the angle he was positioned. He shook his head. "You don't need to do that." Stepping back, he turned on his heel. "The issue will be taken care of by the end of the weekend." He said before walking down the hallway in silence. You stood there, watching his back until he disappeared around the corner.

As if his lack of presence was a starting gun, you jumped and ran back to your own dorm room, fully prepared to take shelter in there for the next two days; either from Takashi and his friends or Mondo, you weren't sure.


	2. The ultimate what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo seems to have taken care of the problem, but you're still shaken over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiyotaka will come in shortly I swear ;)

You spent the entire weekend shut in your dorm room, too scared to leave the confines of your own personal space. It wasn't until that Sunday night when there was a rough knock on the door. You started from your project, rushing to cover the mannequin with a spare bedsheet. You twidled with your bandaged fingers nervously as you edged towards the door, fear for the unknown keeping you from opening it like any normal person.

Carefully peeking through the peephole you were shocked to see Mondo standing there with his hands in his pockets and an expressionless look on his face. Unlocking the _many_ locks you had installed onto your door, you opened it shyly, (e/c) hues meeting Mondo's purple.

"Mondo-kun?" You asked shyly, as if unsure it was really him. The boy nodded.

Rubbing the back of his neck shyly he muttered, "I just wanted to tell you that everything is taken care of. Those cowards won't bother you anymore."

At his words, you peaked further out the door, a hopeful gleam in your eyes. "You... really mean that?"

Mondo swallowed thickly before nodding. Suddenly he was being tackled by your small frame as tears of relief fell down your cheeks and onto his jacket. "Thank you so much!" You whispered into his chest as you sobbed lightly. The poor boy in your grasp wasn't sure what to do, not usually interacting with girls, much less a crying girl.

However as quickly you began to sob on top of the gang leader, you pulled back a surprised look on your face. "How rude of me! Come, I'll give you some tea." You said, pulling the boy into your room. Shutting the door behind the boy, you let go of his hand, running into the main portion of your dorm and out of Mondo's sight. He followed you gingerly, unsure what to do and was frankly... shocked at the mess in your room.

While you had normal stuff that any high schooler would have like a bed and a desk with a lamp and laptop, there was... fabrics spread all across the room. There was nowhere Mondo could step without landing on one of the white frilly fabrics. In the center of the room was a covered figure. Mondo looked at it suspiciously, his instincts going off for a moment before his senses came back to him.

_"This is (L/n)-chan. She could barely defend herself from some idiots."_ Mondo thought just as you stumbled back into the room with a fancy looking tray of fancy smelling tea. Despite the look of your room, you had this weird air of dignity? Almost as if you were-

"Ah shit I'm sorry about the mess," you commented, kicking away a multitude of the fabrics on the ground as if they were nothing. Setting the tea tray on our desk, which was filled with scattered sewing needles, threads, and beads, you poured a cup for Mondo with precision and swiftness.

"I wasn't sure what tea you preferred so I just made some green tea." You explained, handing him the delicate cup. You turned back around quickly to pour your own when the boy took it from your hands.

Looking back at your messy room Mondo cleared his throat. "Um... what have you been doing all weekend?"

"Trying to calm myself down." You said quickly before downing the hot tea in one go. Mondo sweatdropped at your actions. When you set your teacup down he noticed your fingers all wrapped up in bandages.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" He asked, motioning towards your fingers. You let out a little "oh!" and put down the tea.

"I just pricked myself one too many times, it's alright though. I'm used to it. That's what happens when you sew by hand." You explained, pulling lightly at the sheet on the hidden figure in your room, careful not to pull it down.

"What were you sewing?" He asked, genuinely curious.

You shook your head and stepped away from the sheet and back to your desk. "Nothing important." Pulling at random drawers, you sorted through your things before finally finding whatever you were looking for. Pulling out a _thick_ wad of cash, you shoved it towards Mondo, who had to maneuver around to not drop your tea cup, which he still hadn't drunk from yet.

"You never said what you wanted so... I hope this is enough." You said shyly.

Mondo shook his head and tried to give it back to you. "I said I don't need it."

"But I insist!" You said, stepping away from Mondo. In your effort to get away from him you tripped over the sheet revealing the figure underneath. You fell with a crash, the sheet falling on top of you and shrouding you in darkness. The Biker Gang Leader was quick to jump up and help you, pulling the sheet off and bringing you to your feet in a single swoop.

With cheeks bright red from embarrasement you stared wide eyed at Mondo. "I-I'm so sorry. B-but please just take the cash. I'll feel terrible if I don't give you at least something." Mondo looked back at the wad of money his hands before his eyes trailed over to the now open mannequin. 

His own eyes widened and mouth fell open in shock at the sight before him. What he thought was dangerous at first was in reality the _most_ elegant dress- no-_thing_ he's ever seen, which is most cases wouldn't be that much considering Mondo's lifestyle, but even he knew this dress was fit for a queen. The tight fabric of the torso was embellished with beads and soft looking frills that lead to a cinched waist before the dress exploded at the bottom in a mix of half done frills and layers. Although the dress was obviously not completed, Mondo could tell this thing could easily go for tens of thousands of dollars, if not millions.

You squeaked as you realized Mondo saw your work and hurried to cover the mannequin before anymore damage could be done. As you rushed around the dress to hide its imperfections from view Mondo said one thing that made you stop immediately.

"You're an ultimate aren't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, please consider giving it a kudos! :)


End file.
